


the set

by danstar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Band Fic, College Student Eren Yeager, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Long, Slow Burn, Smut, so if u dont like weed dont read this ily, they smoke weed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danstar/pseuds/danstar
Summary: ► you never really listened to small garage bands that randomly popped up near town. that's until you left for college to the remote area of trost. the band culture and small gigs are really not as small here as they were back home.the bassists are also a lot different. especially that one guy.►uni!au in which eren is a bad boy bassist (also knows as the triple b of red flags) and you are an indie girl with too much on your mind.►slowburn fic with angsty angst, fluff and sum smut ;)
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Eren Yeager/You
Comments: 29
Kudos: 87





	1. one

Sometimes you think about what could have happened if you didn't get accepted to the University of Applied Arts and Sciences in Trost, one of the most prestigious universities on the entire island.

You would have stayed in your tiny village with your parents and pets.

Oh, how peaceful would that be.

It's your first day in the city of Trost and you are already scared shitless. The first disaster of the day was when you accidentally went to Hammer Square instead of Hammer Street to get settled in your dorms, which cost you an extra hour and about 15 dollars in fees for the buses. The second disaster was when you eventually reached the campus.

Oh, you were positively _dreading_ your roommate.

Being late resulted in losing the better half of the dorm room. Of course, she took the bed next to the windows! Not just that, but she has already unpacked, leaving you with a smaller space for your belongings.

" _I will cry,_ " you thought to yourself, and silently occupied the other bed and small closet.

In reality, it wasn't all that bad. The dorm room consisted of three sections, the entrance, the bedroom and a small bathroom. They even had a fridge and a microwave for the two of you. Trost really is luxurious!

"So, are you gonna ignore me or what?" Your roommate practically spat at you. You felt really nervous just by looking at her. She was extremely beautiful, but the intimidating kind. Like she was so pretty she was going to crush you with her power. Her straight black bob was framing her face gorgeously as she finished unpacking the last of her luggage.

"I'm Mikasa by the way, don't worry. I was just joking." She said, and a faint smile appeared on her face. This already made you feel much better.

♫♫♫

After you have finished unpacking Mikasa struck up some conversation. She didn't seem quite as cold and intimidating as you originally thought, even going as far as thinking she might become a close friend of yours. You learnt that although she wasn't from Trost either her family lived relatively close to the city.

You talked about your favourite shows, just the usual hey-let's-get-to-know-each-other things. A few hours have passed and you already felt a little more comfortable in the huge city.

"I know this is really random, but my stepbrother's band is performing in the city on Friday. He has asked me to invite as many people as I can, he is new in the city too, after all." Mikasa informed you.

An indie band. Interesting.

You never really had an experience with gigs or concerts before. Life in your town was relatively peaceful and boring, apart from the occasional get-together with friends from the area.

You found the idea intriguing. Intriguing, and also kind of scary.

Realistically speaking, the sooner you got settled in the city the better. You didn't know anyone, let alone have any other way of getting to know the people of the city.

It's not like you didn't like indie music. As a matter of fact, you loved all things alternative. Among your favourite artists were Arctic Monkeys, Alt-J, Tame Impala and Radiohead. You will probably enjoy this music too, yeah! You had nothing to worry about, _right_?

"Oh, wow. That sounds really fun!" You said as enthusiastically as you could. You feared that Mikasa might hear the small amount of hesitation in your voice.

"You don't have to answer right now, plus it's okay if you don't want to. I hear these bars get pretty crowded, so if you're not into this kind of-"

"No! I totally like these things, yeah. I'll go with you. But maybe, just maybe, don't leave me alone there?" You asked, already feeling bad for asking something like this from a practical stranger.

Jesus, you are already holding people back with your shyness.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to be alone either. Remember, I'm new too." Mikasa reminded you, and that made you feel better because it's true. She's just as alone as you are.

♫♫♫

Your first week at the university has already passed. You met some nice people in your classes, which made you more hopeful for your future in Trost.

Sadly, they all knew each other already.

For that reason, you felt a little left out, although they tried everything to include you as much as they can. You didn't get it, why would these people be so eager to help me?

You just accepted it though, knowing the time when they figure how boring you are is eventually going to come.

The little friend group consisted of a girl and two boys. The girl was called Sasha, and she taking gastronomy classes for the most part. You met her in culinary history, a class you took just because you enjoyed cooking.

She was extremely energetic and outgoing. You felt a little bad by turning her invite down to a party that was going to happen on Friday, the day of the gig, but you had already promised Mikasa you'd go with her.

The two boys were Jean and Connie. They were majoring in history, just like you. You shared most of your lectures and seminars, so it was great to meet them. They were also super nice.

The only thing you didn't like about them was their habit of picking on each other all the time.

"Sasha, I can't believe your fat ass stole my lunch, _again_ ," Connie said angrily.

"Connie, I can't believe you want me to _starve to death_." Sasha fired back in the same tone. Connie approached her and stole her backpack, which was hanging off from only one of her shoulders.

"W-What are you doing, you fucker?" Sasha yelled angrily as she started to run after Connie and her sad stolen backpack.

"I'm taking my lunch back. _In cash_." Connie yelled from the distance.

"Idiots," Jean grumbled.

"Funny idiots." You added.

♫♫♫

You arrived back in your dorm room late in the afternoon. You put some music on your bluetooth speaker and started getting ready for the gig.

♫playing: from the ritz to the rubble - arctic monkeys♫

As the music filled the room you instantly felt stress leaving your muscles and joints. An embarrassing habit of yours was that you could not stop yourself from dancing stupidly to music you liked so dearly.

You rummaged through your small closet while jamming to the music. You settled on some straight leg jeans and an 80s sweater, nothing too fancy but also something to radiate indie off of you. You didn't want to be the outcast in an alternative bar after all.

"Y/N! Hey!" Mikasa said as she stepped through the door. You instinctively stopped the music from playing.

"What, no! Turn it back on I love Alex Turner." Mikasa asked. You were surprised by her answer, she didn't mention liking him.

"Really? I think he's a nasty man. But good music." You said honestly.

"He's hot tho" Mikasa remarked. _I mean, she isn't wrong,_ you thought. "So this is how you're coming? Jesus, you look like every indie freak's dream girl."

"Aw, stop.. You're making me blush here." You said honestly. Her compliment filled you with warmth.

♫♫♫

You arrived at the gig a little early, like Mikasa asked you to. She wanted to talk to her brother before they went live.

The bar was pretty much like any other place you'd imagine to host small indie bands. The walls were full of messy posters and stickers with the occasional scribbles also present. The staff seemed extremely friendly and laid-back, the tables and chairs were old and the whole place smelled faintly of weed.

While Mikasa went to the alley to talk to her brother you sat at the bar and ordered a beer for her and yourself. Although you didn't drink much, you weren't a saint either. _It's college_.

Just when you would have begun to feel lonely Mikasa showed up.

"They are on in a few minutes. Oh Y/N, I'm so excited to see them live. They were waiting for this for so long!" Mikasa said, with genuine happiness behind her words. You thought she was extremely adorable for supporting her family this much.

"I can't wait to see them play either." You said, becoming more and more excited with every second.

The lights dimmed and the small reflectors turned towards the tiny stage the bar could fit. The rumble of the instruments filled the air as the singer welcomed the crowd. And oh boy, there was a _crowd_.

"Welcome everyone, we are here today in Trost for our first gig ever." The singer said. You found it strange how his voice was so calm. You would probably faint in front of this many people.

"We are the Corps." And with that, they started playing their first song. It was absolutely amazing.

You felt the ground shake with the first few hits to the drum, and when the bass came the whole place transformed into a real concert scene.

Their music was electrifying the air as if it was some kind of magic unleashed onto the audience. They were playing alternative rock, which happened to be one of your favourite genres. You found yourself bobbing your head to the music and screaming the chorus with the others in the crowd.

You rarely felt this free.

After the first few songs, Mikasa grabbed your arm and pulled you towards the first row. Although it resulted in some angry remarks from the other people in the crowd, Mikasa shrugged it off by screaming " _THAT'S MY BROTHER RIGHT THERE_ " to anyone who dared to be rude.

When you finally fought your way to victory, you had the chance to take a look at the members. Sadly you didn't remember which one was the brother, but you tried to guess upon appearance. _Or did she say it was step-brother_? You thought to yourself.

Okay, maybe you don't handle alcohol too well.

The singer and pianist was a short but very attractive man with black hair and grey eyes, similar to Mikasa's. By looks, you easily guessed that that's the brother Mikasa was talking about.

The drummer was also a guy, but he had short blond hair and a very cute face. _What is he doing in an alt-rock band_? You thought but scrapped the idea as it was rude to judge based on looks. The guitarist was a short blonde girl with huge blue eyes who looked absolutely dashing.

" _Tch, I bet she has the whole band hooking up with her,_ " You thought, and immediately felt bad. What has gone into you? You shook your head, as to shake the thought off, and made a mental note to not drink large amounts of beer ever again.

Then there was the bassist. The last member you laid your eyes on was possibly the most gorgeous man you had ever seen.

He had chestnut brown hair and emerald green eyes, which twinkled with something. You couldn't pinpoint what exactly, but it felt like mischief.

He was the tallest of the group and probably the fittest too. He had a similar sweater to yours, but he wore black vintage jeans with vans. _A skater boy?_ Probably not though, he didn't look like the type.

He had some type of necklace around his neck and an ear piercing in his cartilage. His hair was tied up in a messy bun, his forehead trickled with small droplets of sweat from playing the bass for almost an hour now.

You stared for so long you forgot to pay attention to the music, the most important part. You scolded yourself in your head and would have returned to enjoying the gig for it's purpose but in that moment-

His eyes met with yours.

You felt a jolt travelling from your neck all the way down to your spine, butterflies already wreaking havoc in your stomach. You felt a strong blush take over your cheeks, although only you knew from the dim concert lighting. _Or you hoped_.

You quickly averted your gaze back to the other parts of the stage, finally returning to the music physically.

But mentally, you were still staring into those eyes.

And by the time you notice, the gig has ended.

♫♫♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys its the author here lmao. i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the set<33 i think im going to write another chapter today cause i already have the events mapped out in my head hehehe. constructive criticism is welcome!!<33
> 
> also imagine their band playing stuff like tame impala but a little faster. idk how to explain ahaha


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author note: y/n is confusing levi with eren, that's kinda the point. i hope i made it obvious last chap but if not heres a quick heads up<33

"Hey Y/N, are you ready to head back to the dorms?" Mikasa asked you after you both came down from the high that the concert gave you.

"I was thinking about talking to your brother and his friends." You said. You were surprised by your newfound courage, but it was probably the beer's doing.

"That's a great idea! I already know the boys and Historia, they are very welcoming. Be safe around them though, they can be a little much." Mikasa warned you. You didn't seem to care, the bassist practically possessed your mind at that moment.

"Oh that's okay, I can handle a little much." You replied, feeling so sure of yourself.

 _Is this what Harry Potter felt when he drank liquid luck? Because if it is, catch me become an alcoholic real quick -_ You thought. For some reason, after meeting the bassist's gaze, you felt like you won the lottery. Childish hopes stirred in your mind as you embarked on your journey of making friends.

"I'll go now, don't stay out too late or else you'll wake me up, and trust me, you don't wanna do that," Mikasa said while chuckling. To be honest, even _liquid luck_ couldn't make you not fear Mikasa.

"Yes ma'am!" You said as you saluted.

♫ ♫ ♫

After Mikasa left you tried to find the band. It is pretty common for small bands to stay at the bar after gigs, and you knew it wouldn't be different this time either.

Just to make sure you weren't sober enough to start worrying, you bought your last pint of beer and headed to what you assumed was the table of the band.

 _Okay. How am I going to do this? Just go and say I'm Mikasa's friend? Roommate?_ \- You weighed your options carefully, but after a few sips decided that it doesn't matter.

You finally reached the table, but before speaking up, your hesitation has resurfaced. It was all nice and games in your head until you got to the real part.

 _Maybe I should just go home. I'll probably still catch Mikasa_ ,

"Hey! Don't be shy come sit with us!" The girl, Historia suddenly said. You were pretty close to the table but not close enough for your intentions to be so easily unveiled.

You felt a strange sense of gratefulness towards Historia now and felt even guiltier for thinking what you did earlier.

"Oh okay, Uhm, hey guys!" You said as you took a seat next to Historia. You found it very strange how up on the stage, the Corps seemed like actual gods sent from heaven, but now, around a small and old table, they were just normal people your age.

"Hey! So, did you like the songs?" Asked the blond guy. You remembered him as the drummer of the band.

"Oh, I loved them! You guys positively rocked the entire bar. I'd even say it was magical." You replied honestly. Historia's and the drummer's eyes lit up as you complimented them.

"It would have been magical if only Eren didn't fucking improvise every third song." Grunted the singer, who you believed to be Mikasa's brother. Although the singer seemed quite irritated by this, as an average listener you didn't notice anything strange.

"Oh, will you shut up, Levi? She just said my music was magical," The bassist boasted. Wow, he was already running with your compliments.

"I'd be surprised if she even heard the bass," Said Levi, as he took a deep breath, "but you know what they did hear? Me messing up 'cause you changed the song!" Levi spat. You kind of understood where he came from, but heard nothing strange during the gig.

"Okay-okay, I understand Mr. Captain," Eren said sarcastically, "won't happen again."

"Ah, sorry about them! So, what's your name?" Historia asked innocently. She was honestly so sweet.

"Y/N. And you guys are?" You said sheepishly. You still felt a little uncomfortable around them. They were probably friends for ages, you kind of felt like you were interrupting something.

"I'm Historia, the guitarist. I have been putting up with these dummies for over a year now. Embarrassing, right?" She said jokingly. Her warm aura practically lit up the whole table.

"My name is Armin, and I play the drums, and don't listen to Historia! We are not that bad, I swear," Armin said with a smile. You wanted to believe him, but you were still pretty scared of the other two.

"I'm Levi." The black-haired guy said coldly. You were definitely the most scared of him. It was weird to imagine him and _Mikasa_ , the extremely nice roommate of yours, at a family table.

"I'm Eren. I'm the backbone of the band, also known as the bassist." Said the man you were basically drooling over during the whole gig. _Eren_ , huh? Even his name sounded mysterious and cool to you. "So, Y/N, what brought you to the concert?" He asked.

You were not sure if you wanted to mention Mikasa to the band just yet. It felt like the reasonable thing to do, but you didn't want them to think you only came because she asked you to, so you decided to keep that info away for now.

"Well, I'm very new in the city, just moved here for uni, and I heard there was going to be a gig, so, I came, because why not?" You said. It was _basically_ the truth.

"Oh, that's super cool! We are also new here, moved here for art school, all of us. It's not the fancy university in the centre, but the smaller one near Colossal Square." Historia informed you. Art school, huh? It was pretty logical for the members of an indie band to attend art school, so you weren't that surprised.

"So you're _smart-_ smart. It's weird that people who attend the best school in the country come to run-down bars to get drunk." Eren remarked. You felt your cheeks heat up from his comment.

"Aren't you being a little stereotypical?" You asked, feeling a weird cocktail of anger and embarrassment twisting in your stomach.

"No, I'm not actually. If I wanted to be stereotypical I would have said something else," Eren said in a joking tone. He basically devoured you with his eyes, looking from your torso up to your face while making the comment. You knew he was thinking of all the things he'd say if he truly went out to be _stereotypical_.

"Eren, you're being a little harsh here," Admin said as he handed Eren another pint of beer to sip on. You tried to calm yourself by thinking he is probably just drunk and saying the first thing that pops into his mind.

After the small altercation with Eren, you enjoyed some light conversation with mostly Historia and Armin. Levi didn't seem like the most talkative guy, and Eren was mostly just interrupting here-and-there by being sarcastic.

Even though you promised yourself not to drink, you enjoyed a small shot of Jagermeister with the others as a way to celebrate the gig. It was strange that they invited you, a complete stranger, to be part of their little Jager-ritual, but it was also a small honour.

As the evening went on, Historia was the first to leave. Shortly after that, Armin and Levi left too. The clock was pointing to two in the morning, and you were left there, sat with the guy to whom you felt an insane attraction, but who was also kind of being a dick.

"Y/N, are you leaving too?" Eren asked while sipping the last of his beer.

 _So he wants me to leave. Cool._ You thought to yourself.

"I mean it's kind of late,"

"We could stay for a little. I still have some beer left and so do you," Eren suggested in a much calmer tone than he had when the others were around.

"Why are you so suddenly nice to me? You basically called me a nerd the first chance you had." You reminded him.

"Because you're gorgeous," Eren said.

You felt your heart skip a beat and your stomach drop below sea level. His comment made you absolutely speechless, and your thoughts flew around your head a million miles per hour.

Did Eren, possibly the hottest guy in existence, call you gorgeous?

"What, cat got your tongue?" He said, returning to the tone he used before. That made you snap back to reality for a little bit.

"Is this how you make girls go home with you?" You asked, honestly. There was no way he felt the same thing when your eyes locked during the gig. Heart racing, butterflies fighting in your stomach. This was surely just a way for him to get in your pants.

Not that you would mind.

"Sometimes," Eren answered. "Maybe I just want to get to know you," He suggested.

Oh, how nice that would be. You just could not believe that this was his genuine intention.

You felt like he knew exactly what kind of effect he had on you. Like he was reading your thoughts just by looking into your eyes.

"Well, do you want to ask me questions or something?" You said through a smile. You could not believe this situation.

"Sure, but you ask first," Eren said.

"Uh, what's your favourite colour? You asked timidly. _Jesus, what am I, five?_ You thought.

"Orange. Now it's my turn!" He said triumphantly. "What's your phone number?"

"Oh my god, you are so-" You started, but you didn't know what you wanted to finish your sentence with. Annoying? Maybe, but that's not how you viewed it.

He did just ask you for your phone number.

"Would you want my phone number even if I said I would gladly go home with you without these formalities?" You asked curiously. You still couldn't determine whether he really wanted to get to know you or just sex.

"Probably not, no." He admitted honestly. His frankness and confidence made him even more attractive to you if that was even possible.

Even though he literally just admitted to only wanting to have sex with you.

"Do you do this a lot? Get random girls to hook up with after a gig?" You wondered.

"It's the rockstar lifestyle, babe," He said through a mischievous smirk. You could not believe men, no, boys like this existed.

Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact that during your high school years you didn't do anything rebellious, but you might just agree to have your first one-night stand with a complete stranger.

You thought it through. Really, what's the worst that could happen? It's not like you have any other connection to this guy, he's just in Mikasa's brother's band. Plus, the way you felt about him deep in your stomach made you want to do this.

He was not the type of guy to be a golden boyfriend, and you knew this the first time you heard him speak, so thinking about romance and something more than just sex was just a childish dream.

You shook your head and realised the foolishness of your thoughts. What are you doing? Seriously, would you just hook up with this guy you just met approx. three hours ago?

"Listen, Eren, it's getting kind of late and I already promised my roommate I'd get back early, so, it was nice meeting you, but I'm off." You said, having realised that Eren had nothing but the ulterior motive of sleeping with you.

"Why leave so fast? Hey, at least take this," He said as he handed you a napkin with his number on it. 

You hesitated for a moment and then decided to take the napkin with you as you bid goodbye and left through the door.

♫ ♫ ♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author here!! omg I enjoyed writing this chapter sm i hope u guys liked it too!! things r gonna speed up after this, expect some chatfic parts too<33
> 
> hopefully i can put the next chap out in a couple of days ahaha


	3. three

You woke up with a slight headache from the beers last night. Luckily, when you finally got back to the dorms, Mikasa was deep in her slumber and you managed to shuffle under the sheets without waking her.

"Hey Y/N, you are very cute when you are sleeping, do you know that?" Mikasa said with a faint smile on her lips. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, coffee mug in hand, hair still messy from sleeping.

You felt a small pink tint forming on your cheeks.

"Awh, Mikasa, stop it before I fall in love with you," You said as you stretched your hands from the weird cramped-up position they were in during your rest.

"You're already in love with me," She said easily. The pink tint spread from cheeks to your ears. "So, how was the rest of the night? Made any friends?" She asked.

"Well, I got invited to the band's table, so I stayed there for a couple more hours. My opinion on them is... mixed, to say the least." You informed the black-haired girl, small memories of yesterday creeping back into your mind.

"Wait, did something bad happen?" She asked, eyes widening. "Did my little brother do something to further worsen his reputation among my friends?" She continued, her annoyed tone told a story on its own.

"Well, not your brother, but the bassist, Eren, really is something-"

"Eren IS my brother," Mikasa said. "Well, stepbrother."

Now, this shocked you.

The guy, who almost successfully, wanted to get into your pants last night, was Mikasa's brother. Not the guy who looked eerily like him.

Now, this was super-fucking-awkward.

"Forget I mentioned him," You said, still processing the new information. How? 

_I fucked up big-time by not telling them I'm Mikasa's roommate. He totally would have been less... suggestive then._ You thought to yourself.

"Historia and Armin are actual sweethearts. They are so cute and so friendly! I'm very happy I got to know them," You smiled. You hoped you'd meet them again soon. "Levi, the singer, was kind of keeping his distance, but he seemed okay."

"What about Eren? Come on Y/N, if he was being a dick I'll take care of him," She assured you.

"No, it's nothing. He was just being a little bit weird, that's all," You brushed her worry off. 

♫ ♫ ♫

 **you**  
tf, ure mikasa's brother?

 **dickhead**  
yeah  
who's this?

 **you**  
Y/N

 **dickhead**  
oh hi Y/N  
so when are you coming to my place

 **you**  
stop trying u dumbass  
u aint getting in these pants

 **dickhead**  
we'll see

 **you**  
i'll block u 

**dickhead**  
ok  
_read 13:43_

♫ ♫ ♫ _  
_

A few days have passed since you texted Eren, university was keeping you and your thoughts busy from the chestnut-haired boy. You enjoyed film nights with Mikasa along with the small gatherings you had with Jean and the others. 

You were in the middle of your lunch break on campus with Sasha Jean and Connie when Connie mentioned the only thing you wanted to stay away from.

"You guys know Mikasa, right? Y/N she's your roommate if I remember correctly," He said nonchalantly.

"Yeah she is the best, my wifey," You said jokingly.

"Well, her brother's band is playing this Friday down on Marley street, Sasha and I have been to that underground bar a couple of times. Do you guys wanna come too?" He asked, unaware of the _interesting_ encounter you had with that said brother.

"Oh shit, the Corps? I fucking love their stuff. They are still pretty small on Spotify and such," Jean said. "We could be the OG fans. Althogh Mikasa's brother's face annoys me for some reason," He added.

"You couldn't have said it better Jean," You said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, shit, you know the guy Y/N?" He asked, eyes glimmering with mischief.

"Yeah, sadly. He was pretty fucking rude last time. I went to their first gig 'cause Mikasa asked me to." 

"So that's why you couldn't come to Hange's party," Sasha pointed her finger at you while chomping down on an impressive amount of fried chicken.

"Yeah, sorry guys. But I'm down to go. I won't let Eren ruin a good time." You said confidently, hoping your words will become the truth.

"Then it's set! I'm kinda excited, I haven't been to a lot of gigs before." Connie mentioned with a smile on his face.

You didn't want to elaborate on the cringe time you had with Eren if it meant it would ruin your friends' excitement. They were too cute.

♫ ♫ ♫

 **dickhead**  
heard u are coming to our gig  
wanna see me again so bad?

 **you**  
can u shut up  
don't text me again

 **dickhead**  
i know you want to talk to me  
u were staring at me the whole concert

 **you**  
i wasn't

 **dickhead**  
bad liar  
even thru text

 **you**  
and what if i was???  
doesn't change the fact that i hate u

 **dickhead**  
come on babe i know u don't hate me;)

 **you**  
yes i do.  
if u call me babe once again ill pull up fr

 **dickhead**  
oh no. shaking in my boots rn!  
not the evil and scary Y/N coming to kick me with her docs.

 **you**  
docs are the best shoes

 **dickhead**  
i knew u had bad taste just by looking at you once  
but now u confirmed it

 **you**  
literally shut up we are in the same genre

 **dickhead**  
u mean u try to be in the same genre as me

 **you**  
brb blocking u

 **dickhead**  
im glad ure coming to the gig btw  
  
You stared at your phone screen for a time after reading that message. It was late, around one in the morning, and judging by the time you figured Eren might be out with the band grabbing some drinks, the liquid courage making him text you things he didn't mean, once again.

You would lie to yourself if you said that his messages didn't make your heart skip a beat, because they did. Even though you wanted to hate Eren with everything you had, the warmness in the pit of your stomach when you envisioned him didn't cease to exist.

A tiny piece of you wanted to believe that Eren was actually glad that you were coming to the gig again. That tiny piece also wanted to talk to him more, get to know the mysterious bassist for real.

The logical thought of asking Mikasa about his brother already popped into your head, but you didn't want Mikasa to wonder if you had any feelings other than neutral towards Eren. That would make things so much worse, and by asking about him you could potentially stir that up in Mikasa.

You put your phone down, deciding not to answer the only heartfelt message Eren had sent you. You wanted to keep this small gesture to yourself, without further conversation to disturb the moment.

You closed your eyes and finally went to sleep.

♫ ♫ ♫

The day of the gig has finally arrived.

You wouldn't admit it to yourself, but you were actually excited. Eren's little message, that he _might actually be glad_ that you were coming to the gig, could not leave your thoughts for a second.

The first time you saw him, up on the stage, purple and blue lights shining on his tan skin, completely submerged into the music, was an image that you just couldn't erase from your brain. 

You sat with your small friend group as per usual, enjoying some chit-chat while chewing on the not-so-delicious sandwich you made from scraps in the morning. On the contrary, Sasha and Connie's meals looked like they came right out of a Michelin star restaurant, yours and Jean's meals resembling more like dog food compared to theirs.

"Listen, Y/N, I'm ready to punch Eren in the face if he is a dick to you!" Jean said confidently. 

"I don't think there's a need for that just now, but I would love to see that happen one day." You said and you let out a small chuckle at the thought of the fight.

"I heard he's hot, that's probably why Jean finds his face annoying," Sasha added, mouth full of the delicious lunch she had.

"That explains it. Y/N, is he really that hot?" Connie wondered.

"He's alright." You said, your mouth pressing into a thin line.

"Just alright? Jesus, he's probably like every indie girl's dream then. Y/N stop being shy!" Connie said and slapped you on your shoulder. You felt your whole face flame up by his comment.

"Oh my god, she's blushing. It's true then! Come on Y/N, get that dick!" Sasha said jokingly. The whole table erupted into laughs after that, you being the only exception.

You tucked your hair behind your ears and looked down onto your sandwich as you ate your last bites of it in silence.

♫ ♫ ♫

After your last lecture has ended you went back to your room to get ready for the gig. You put some light music on while you did your makeup.

♫playing: alt-j - hit me like that snare ♫

You were choosing what to wear for the gig and your eyes travelled to your Doc Martens at the corner of the door. 

_I'm totally wearing that you little shit._

You settled on your staple straight leg black jeans and a tight-fit halter top with a large knit cardigan for your outfit. You put some of your rings on as well as earrings in all of your lobe piercings. You loved them.

You looked in the small mirror the dorm room had for you and decided that this would do it for the night. 

A couple of minutes have passed, and as you were packing your bag with the essentials Mikasa came through the door holding a large stack of textbooks along with some other papers.

"Hi Mika, are you coming to the gig later tonight?" You asked in a neutral tone. You already guessed that she would miss today's concert, judging by the hill of books she had in her hands.

"Probably not, although if I manage to finish this by seven I might get ready. Don't expect me though," Mikasa said in a tired voice. You wasn't sure of her major but it sure involved a shit load of studying.

You decided to leave Mikasa alone as she seemed to have enough to worry about, and shortly left for the gig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author here!! sorry this chap is a little shorter than the other ones but i wanted the gig to be in a separate one<33 shits gonna go down be prepared lmao. kisses to u all<3


	4. four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author here!! this chap has weed so if u don't like drugs then scroll to the end notes to read a brief summary<3

♫ ♫ ♫

When you got to the bar there was already a small crowd gathering in the alleys that bordered the building. You smelled the faint scent of weed in the air around you, figuring people might be a little less drunk, instead _hazier_ this time.

You walked down the beat-down stairs to be met with a cozy underground pub. It resembled the last place you were at, but it was more colourful and cheery here. The only thing that was the same was the smell. You wanted to hate the mixture of sweat and beer that entered your lungs, but you actually enjoyed the experience that came with these gigs.

You found your friends, Sasha Connie and Jean sitting at a table near the bar. Before you hopped over to them you went to the bartender and asked for a pint. Thinking about facing Eren while sober seemed like the worst option out there. The moment you would lock your eyes with his you would faint.

"Wassup, Y/N?" Connie greeted you with a huge smile. You could tell they were super excited for the gig. Especially Jean, he was being awfully quiet, and he glanced to the stage like every three seconds.

"Hey guys, long time no see." You joked as you sat down next to Sasha. Three empty shot glasses were decorating the table, you guessed they didn't wait for you to have the first round. "Jean, are you okay? I'm starting to think I'm not the one finding Eren hot," You said as you nudged Jean.

"Listen, his face genuinely makes me angry, but their music is the shit," He said and took a deep breath.

"Nobody believes you. Bet you got a crush on the guy." Sasha said, further annoying Jean. You all erupted into laughs except for the poor brown-haired boy.

About half an hour had passed, with only 10 minutes remaining until the show Sasha asked you to help her bring another round of vodka shots to the table before heading to the small stage that stood at the end of the pub.

You downed the burning liquid and after some soothing sips from your beers, you were off to the crowd.

To your surprise, there were fewer people than there were at the last gig, but that was probably because the pub in itself was a little bit smaller too. Apart from that, the Corps still managed to attract a pretty large crowd.

"What if they are shit?" Sasha wondered. You thought this is another way of hers to annoy Jean.

"Sasha if you don't shut your mouth I will stick a potato up your butt," Jean said angrily. Sasha chuckled and let go of the subject.

"They are supposed to start any second." Connie thought out loud, probably to remind himself that this was actually happening. You knew from the others that they didn't have too much experience with gigs either.

Right after Connie spoke the concert lights turned on, highlighting the phenomenon that was the Corps. Their setup was a little different from what it was last time, you thought they looked even cooler now. The pub was swimming in red lights, the small hum of the electric equipment filled the air around you.

Historia played some accords on her electric guitar as Levi started speaking.

"Hello everyone," He said, his voice husky and low. "We are the Corps, but you already knew that," He continued in his usual, neutral tone. You heard a few girls in the first rows scream his name.

"Let's fucking destroy this bar," He said, voice still low as ever. After his command, the people in the crowd started to act like animals, and the first notes of their first song started playing.

Just like the first time, you felt the air completely freeze and then boil from the intense music they played. Eren was really going all out on the bass, and Armin wasn't holding back either. Levi's husky tone and the rest of the instruments blended together as if you were mixing paint to reveal a beautiful colour. 

The red lights perfectly accompanied the music, as electricity flew right from the instruments down at the crowd. You felt your body move involuntarily to the music, even forgetting Eren for a few seconds.

A couple of songs later you felt the scent of sweat grow stronger down in the crowd and got the feeling that you want to move closer to the band, as if you could touch their music with your bare hands by being closer.

You grabbed Jean's head, as you thought he might want to get closer too, and started to break through the sweaty bodies that separated you from the stage.

"Sasha, Connie, don't worry I'm just taking Jean so _he_ can see better!" You shouted, aware that your reasoning made no sense. Jean was pretty fucking tall.

People were a lot more adamant at staying where they were put this time, and there was no way you wanted to get into an argument with a crazed fun just about now. You accepted your defeat, still about 10 feet away from the stage you settled, feeling squished in between the bodies that stood around you.

"Y/N, I can see perfectly and you know that," Jean shouted in your ear. "Do you wanna sit on my shoulders?" He offered.

Now, this was not something that you would say no to.

Did the possible thought of embarrassing yourself around 200 people pop into your mind? _Yes_. Did the vodka let you actually register that? _No_.

Jean carefully squatted down, using the small space available to the fullest as you sat on his shoulders. A moment later, you had the best _seat_ at the entire venue.

As if you started a wave, suddenly more people started getting on others' shoulders, creating an even crazier atmosphere for the band. You finally were able to see all the members, including _him_.

Eren was staring down at his bass, making sure he hit every note he had to with his calloused fingers. He had his fingernails painted black, and his skin glowed in red from the lights. The droplets of sweat have already formed on his forehead, making the small strands of his chestnut hair that hang loosely from his bun curl from the dampness.

He was wearing a maroon graphic hoodie with a small image of some trippy design, making your head spin from looking at it. His straight-leg jeans shook from his feet banging on the stage to the rhythm. 

He was one with the music.

They were playing a song in which Eren and Historia joined Levi for the chorus, and you noticed Eren's tongue glittering with a small metal stud that pierced his tongue. How did you not notice that earlier?

The image shot shivers down your spine, making you blush in the process.

You were practically going wild on Jean's shoulders, shouting the lyrics and motioning with your hand according to the rhythm of their songs. You were searching for Eren's gaze secretly, hoping he'd notice you in the crowd.

Their last song was playing and you gave it your all, continuing to shout and move to it, knowing the fun was going to end any second.

"Thank you Trost, it was a pleasure to play for you." Levi ended the gig with the crowd giving them one last big scream. You swear you saw him winking at the end of his sentence.

♫ ♫ ♫

"Jesus, it all ended so soon," Sasha said in a sad tone. Clearly, you were not alone with loving their music.

"I know, right? Their drummer is a literal beast. I didn't get a good look at him but he must be like, totally buff," Connie said in awe. Oh, if only he knew that Armin resembled a baby more than a beast.

"Oh my god, their song Gear was so fucking good," Jean muttered in an enchanted state. You smiled at him, happy that he didn't mind you staying on his shoulders.

You were happily drinking and chatting for an hour after a concert, and after that, your friends slowly started getting back to their dorms.

"Y/N are you staying?" Jean asked as he was gathering his stuff.

"Yeah, I'm going to find the band. I want to thank them personally for the gig." You said through a smile. You might just become the Corps' number one fan.

"Tell them Jean Kirstein loves them dearly," He asked, and then left to go home.

♫ ♫ ♫

You found the band sitting at a nearby table, but this time it wasn't just them.

A couple of fans, mostly girls sat at their long table, conversing with the members. Two girls were sitting next to Eren, you saw his hand rest on their waists lightly while looking down at one of them who had long brown hair and doe eyes. 

_What was I expecting?_ You thought to yourself.

The vodka coursing through your veins made your anger and jealousy manifest harder than it normally would. You stepped near the table and decided you would not let this slip.

"Hey guys, mind if I sit?" You said with newfound confidence. Historia greeted you and motioned to the seat next to her.

"Y/N! Hey! I thought you already went home without saying hi," She said, a big smile on her lips. Her warmness didn't fail to make you better this time either.

"Sorry, I was with my snobby uni friends," You said while glaring down at Eren. Historia and Armin laughed at your remark, while Eren completely ignored you.

"Sorry ladies, I got some business upstairs." Eren suddenly said as he stood up, leaving the two girls alone at the table.

"What's his problem?" You asked as you couldn't help but think that your arrival made him leave.

"He was complaining about you for some reason," Armin informed you. "He was annoyed you brought your boyfriend, he said you must have done that to make him angry." He finished, making you choke on your beer.

"Jean's not my fucking boyfriend," You said as anger suddenly started boiling in you, and after a second that anger turned into amusement. "Oh jeez, did he actually think that?" You said, a small smile appearing on your face.

"Yes he did, but it's kinda weird he never acts this way. Did you reject him?" Historia asked as she tried to solve the mystery of the situation.

"I mean, I told him I won't sleep with him." You admitted, feeling no shame. Why would you have to agree to that in the first place?

"That might be it. He thinks that your friend is better than him in some way and is acting like a six-year-old over it." Levi said, and only by these few words, you felt his annoyance with Eren.

"I think I'm gonna find him," You said, still uncertain whether that's the right choice.

"Okay, but be careful with him, please. He's a dick sometimes," Historia warned you with concern on her features.

"I already saw that piece of him, I'll be fine." You said as you stood up. You heard the two girls Eren left alone leave as well, finding someone less shitty to flirt with.

♫ ♫ ♫

You went up the same beat-down stairs to be met with the chilly air of a September night. You looked around the sketchy-looking alleyways that could have hidden Eren but found nothing.

You started walking to the street that cornered the bar, only to be met with a strong smell of weed. 

You looked in the direction of the smoke to reveal the tall chestnut-haired boy you were trying to find.

"Oh, so he smokes," You observed in a joking tone. You walked next to Eren, who was very obviously ignoring you. "Hey, big bad boy. Talk to me." You said in a gentle voice. Your tone must have surprised him as he finally looked at your face.

"What do you want Y/N?" He asked, heavy-lidded, his voice only a whisper compared to before. He was already pretty high from the looks of it.

"A hit," You said as you quickly snatched the joint from his rugged fingers. For the small moment your fingers brushed against his, you could feel the hardness of his fingertips from playing the bass so much.

"You don't smoke." He said as if it were a fact.

He wasn't wrong, you were not the biggest stoner out there, but it's not like you haven't hit a joint before. You took a small drag from the joint, instantly feeling the taste of weed on your tongue, smoke coursing through your lungs.

You exhaled, trying to do so that you wouldn't start coughing violently. A small cough still escaped your throat.

"Don't you feel bad now? We indirectly-kissed." He said in a more amused tone, the coldness from his eyes fading a little bit.

"You're a child." You took another small hit before handing the joint back to him and the world started to become a little blurrier with every second.

"Listen, Y/N, if I was too harsh with the whole flirt-thing I'm sorry, but you didn't need to rub my failure in my face." Eren spat as the darkness clouded his eyes again. 

You didn't think he'd be the jealous type.

"Jean's not my boyfriend. I came here to tell you." You informed him and then saw something that you thought you would never see again after that.

Eren's cheeks became flushed with bright pink.

"Are you seriously blushing?" You asked in a happy, but surprised tone.

"Oh, please shut up, don't act like you didn't turn into a fucking tomato the first time you saw me." He reminded you, probably feeling extremely embarrassed, cheeks getting even brighter after your comment. 

You really wanted to hate him for noticing your blush the first gig but you just couldn't get enough of Eren's face all flustered because of you. Well, technically 'cause of Jean...

"Do you wanna finish this joint somewhere else? I know a place," He suggested, most probably as a way to make you forget the whole embarrassment-festival.

"Sure,"

♫ ♫ ♫

For some reason, you felt completely at ease with Eren. You could tell by his body language and choice of words in the alley that tonight he wasn't interested in sex, nor pointless flirting.

You wondered whether it's because you rejected him. Did that ever happen to him before? Or maybe he just wanted someone to smoke with, you couldn't decide.

You walked together in silence for a few minutes when you reached another extremely sketchy-looking alley. Eren lead you in the alley where he started climbing up on the fire exit ladder.

"So you coming or nah?" He asked you, halfway up the ladder already.

You didn't want to tell him that heights weren't your strong point, so you bit your tongue and started climbing up carefully. Eren looked down, and when he saw you were coming up he sped up a little bit to leave you enough space.

By the time you noticed you had reached the top of the building, and what you saw was breathtaking.

A thousand lights of Trost all shined on you two. The building was high enough to block some of the light pollution, and because of that all the constellations and stars of the universe smiled onto you. The moon was bright in the night sky, and so were the millions of tiny glowing flecks of the horizon. 

You took a deep breath and bathed in the lights for a few seconds when Eren finally spoke up.

"Pretty, right?" He asked you. His low voice was gentle this time as if he was caressing you with his words. You looked into his beautiful teal eyes.

"Yeah, I guess this is kinda cool." You said, your voice only a breath into the night.

Eren sat down at the concrete top of the building, using his hoodie as a blanket to rest on. He was wearing a graphic band tee underneath his hoodie, his perfectly built body was more prominent underneath only one layer of fabric.

"Aren't you cold?" You asked, genuinely wondering.

"Come warm me up, babe," He said in a joking tone, he even added a wink at the end. You knew he wasn't serious, but a small blush found your cheeks.

You sat next to him on his hoodie as he lit up the remaining joint. He took a couple of drags to properly light it, and after that you were off, passing the joint between each other every couple of drags after it finally ran out.

You have never been _properly_ stoned before, so this was all new to you. All of the voices in the night were sharper, but your vision was blurry and you felt your eyelids hanging heavy on top of your eyeballs. You saw Eren was feeling the same, his half-lidded gaze was fixed on your face. 

He looked even more beautiful to you. No bad boy facade, only Eren and you, under the moon and stars. You looked down at his hands.

"How long have you been playing the bass?" You asked. Bass was not the instrument a six-year-old just starts to play, so you wondered when Eren really got into the music.

"Six years, started when I was around thirteen. It started as a hobby but it became my whole life. It just took me in, you know?" He recalled. You could tell that he really did love the bass by the way he spoke. 

"Yeah, that's pretty nice," You said, feeling your eyelids getting even heavier. You quickly realised your sleepiness was taking over, so you sat up from your relaxed position.

"So Y/N, do you have anything that just took you in?" He asked you with genuine interest behind his question.

_You._

Of course, you didn't say that, but that's how you felt.

"I like history because after you understand a part of it you will understand everything in the world. Things keep repeating themselves you know. It's all the patterns of the universe." You said and technically you didn't lie.

"So you're the philosophical kind of high," He smirked at you, a small glint of mischief twinkling in his eyes like before.

"You can always talk history with me, babe," You said, and you were surprised by your own words, but also kind of proud. Take that, Mr. Flirt!

"First weed, now my line. Are you gonna start playing the bass too Y/N?" He said while laughing. You felt a smile creeping up on your face as you burst out laughing too.

You two kind of sat there for some time after that, sometimes in silence, observing the stars or the sounds that came from below, and sometimes exchanging a few sentences with each other until the effect of the weed wore off.

♫ ♫ ♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sefhsefu I LOVED WRITING THIS chap omg i hope u guys liked it too<33 also its super long but hey compensation for last chap.  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated<33  
> note for those who didn't wanna read the weed part: eren and y/n get high on the top of a building and eren is actually kinda nice  
> okay that's it bye


	5. five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: weed!! again oops

You woke up at twelve in the afternoon to the familiar and very aggressive ding of your smartphone.

 **mika <3**  
I went to the library to finish my shit  
I left you some waffles on the fridge

As you got up from the comfortable position you were sleeping in the events of last night popped into your mind. Eren's gentle voice and exceptional kindness left you feeling warm and happy.

You got out of your bed, still wearing your outfit from the day before, and walked to the fridge to retrieve the delicious breakfast your kind roommate has left for you.

While you sat down on the edge of your bed to munch away, exact scenes of yesterday played in your head. After you both enjoyed the high Eren walked you to the bus and then left for his apartment nearby. You really wanted to thank him for the experience and the breathtaking little spot he showed you as you never really had anything like that happen to you before.

 **you**  
hey dummie  
thanks for yesterday i had a lot of fun

 **dickhead**  
don't get used to it

His reply confused you a little bit, but you settled that he must be returning to his asshole ways again. It made sense really. You couldn't imagine Eren doing this to another girl who he wanted to hook up with. He really was acting differently than he was before.

 **you**  
are u gonna be a pain in the ass again  
 _Read: 12:19_

You finished your waffle while watching some drama videos on youtube, and left it at that.

♫♫♫

The rest of the week was going by slow and painfully. You still had lunch with your friends and went to your lectures, but your mind was off, exploring the unwanted depths of your thoughts that revolved around Eren.

You were eating your sandwich and conversing with the usual crew when Sasha noticed that something might be off.

"Y/N you've been really quiet. What's up? Do you want a bite of my burger?" Sasha asked, genuine concern in her eyes. You knew she was for real because she would _never_ let anyone have any of her food.

"No, I'm okay really. I'm just being dumb," You brushed it off, staring down at your lunch.

"You didn't even tell us what happened on Friday. You just said it was good, and then you began to act strange. Tell us what's up!" Sasha demanded, growing more eager to hear the stories of the night.

You told them about how Eren thought that Jean was your boyfriend, and you even included the whole smoking story.

"Shit, Y/N I didn't know you were a stoner. You don't look the type," Connie said as he chuckled away. The rest of the table did too. "Four-twenty gang eyyy," He continued, further making fun of your situation.

"But hey, this doesn't sound bad at all. This guy might be a huge softie, taking you to look at the stars and shit." Jean observed, his opinion on Eren written all over his tone.

"I know that's not what I'm worried about," You said, and before you continued you sighed deeply. "I texted him that I'm thankful and stuff, and he just flat out ignored me." You said in a sad tone. Telling the guys about what happened felt good, but you also reminded yourself of the whole situation.

"Oh jeez, I'm so fucking right. He probably hates how he showed a small droplet of kindness to you. He wants to be a big bad boy so bad." Jean said.

And you didn't think his observation was dumb. You thought the exact same thing.

"Y/N don't be a pussy, text him again. Ask why he's being such an asshole. Make him own up to this!" Sasha encouraged you further.

"Maybe I should do that. Or I could ignore him and get him to text me." You said, not feeling confident enough after being left on read.

"What Sasha said. Stop being a pussy." Connie repeated as if this was your only option.

♫♫♫

 **you**  
do u have weed

 **dickhead**  
wow u became a stoner real quick

 **you**  
that's not what i asked

 **dickhead**  
yea;)

 **you**  
wanna smoke?

You knew this was a horrible idea. You just couldn't write anything else. And you tried. A lot.

"why are u being a dick???>:(" You deleted this after realising he would just ignore you further, getting into his personal stuff was a bad idea.

"do u hate me for not wanting to sleep w u" You deleted this one after knowing it would just further break his self-image of being a literal greek god who everyone wanted to hook up with.

"wanna hang?" Too direct. You needed something to make it feel less like you just wanted to see him.

The weed was the perfect excuse.

It was exactly a week since the concert happened and you were hoping that Eren didn't have any plans of having some girl over to have sex with. That would most positively make you spiral even further down the path of sadness.

You hoped that Eren saw you as some kind of challenge. That he would not move on from trying to get into your pants until he did it.

And you didn't plan to make that easy for him.

 **dickhead**  
same place as last time in an hour

This was the last message he sent before you got up to get ready for your little _sesh._

You put some casual clothes on, black mom jeans with a simple hoodie. It had an old band logo on it, one you cherished very much.

You wondered whether you should pay him for the weed, as you knew it wasn't the most expensive thing, but this was the second time you were gonna smoke his stuff, so you couldn't help but feel a little bad. You pocketed a couple of dollars just in case.

Mikasa was on her bed, listening to lo-fi beats while finishing some big project she had to present the next week.

"Mika, sorry to disturb," You started, nudging her so she would stop the music for a moment.

"Are you going out?" She asked, her eyes screamed for sleep. God, she must be exhausted.

"Yeah I'm meeting with your brother." You said before realising how wrong that sounded. Jesus, she's gonna think you're meeting for sex. "We are gonna smoke," You said, a small blush creeping up your cheeks at the thought of hooking up with Eren.

"Oh, uhm, okay. Stay safe, and don't do anything stupid. I'll check up with Eren after this so don't even think about doing... else." She left it at that, returning to her schoolwork.

You got your bag and your Docs and got out the door while saying bye to Mikasa.

♫♫♫

You only vaguely remembered the place that you were at so you were kind of scared of getting lost on the way. It was dark then, and it was dark now too.

You were extremely surprised to see Eren standing at the bus stop you got off.

"Well hello there," He greeted you with a playful smirk. His hair was kept in his usual messy bun, his teal eyes glowed with mischief. He was wearing an oversize T-shirt that had a print of some famous animated series on it. He had a black polar hoodie on top, unzipped to the bottom. His straight-leg jeans didn't surprise you anymore, but some silver rings on his fingers twinkled.

He was right. You were only trying to be in the same genre as him.

"Hi," You said as you felt a small smile forming on your lips. "Why did you come here? Weren't we supposed to meet up there?" You said, pointing in the direction of the building.

"Exactly for this. The rooftop is in the opposite direction." He said, his smirk evolving into a full-on toothy smile now. He was clearly amused at your lack of knowledge.

"Oh, shit," You muttered, looking down at the ground. You felt really embarrassed.

"Come, I'll take you there." He said and started to walk towards the rooftop.

You walked in relative silence, not really knowing what to say to each other before getting high. The thought of asking him about his weird behaviour throughout the week popped into your head, but you decided that it's for the best that you keep that for now.

You arrived at the fire-escape just in time. The last rays of the sun left the sky for good, the light of the Moon only a faint twinkle down in the alley. You couldn't wait to get up.

Your fear of heights disappeared as the only thing you could think about was the small trail of cologne Eren left as he climbed right before you. You couldn't smell it after the concert as he was clearly a lot less fresh after playing the bass for so long. 

He smelled like grapefruit and mint. A scent so manly yet calming to you.

When you got up to the rooftop again, he took off his polar hoodie for you two to sit on and lit the joint. He took a couple of drags to get it going and then passed it to you.

You took a big hit and exhaled slowly. You were getting kind of used to the feeling of smoke in your lungs, and you were scared of growing to like it too much.

"Y/N I know you didn't hit me up just to smoke." Eren said, making you cough while exhaling. At the sight of that, he took a small water bottle out of the pocket of his hoodie and handed it to you.

You drank a couple of sips before speaking up.

"What makes you think that?" You asked as you passed the joint back to him.

"You're not a stoner. If you really wanted to smoke so badly you could have texted me the day after." He told you. 

_Fuck, he's right._ You thought, and having your _foolproof_ plan be so easily debunked made you feel extremely embarrassed.

"Pretty good excuse, I'll give you that," He said while chuckling.

"Listen Eren, I'm sorry. I felt really bad that you-" Eren cut you off.

"That I was ignoring you?" He finished the sentence for you.

"Fuck no. I don't know what I was thinking," You said, growing angrier by the second. You felt stupid and embarrassed that you thought you could just hang out with Eren. Your intimate night with him was just too good to be true.

"I was stupid to come here. I'm sorry," You said as you stood up. Eren watched you get your bag and walk to the fire escape before he spoke.

"Wait," He said hesitantly. "At least finish this with me now." He asked, motioning to the space next to him.

You contemplated ignoring his last remark and just climbing down the fire escape to forget this whole thing ever happened, but your heart didn't let you do that.

Your legs moved on their own as you sat back to the chestnut-haired boy.

"Fuck you." You grumbled as you took the joint from him. The comment made him laugh.

"If you really want me to explain I can," He said as he looked into your eyes. You felt your heart stop for a second. "I don't really come here with people. I felt really stupid after making a big deal out of that other guy and didn't wanna be alone." He explained, and you believed him because his voice sounded sincere and gentle again.

"I didn't text you back because I didn't want to involve myself with you again. You're smart and shit, I'm a fucking bassist." He said, his eyes becoming more and more lidded.

He passed you the joint as he waited for your response.

"You're dumb." You said plainly after you exhaled. "You're so dumb. I felt like a piece of trash that just got thrown away after you didn't text me. Like I don't know, I'm not important if I don't wanna have sex with you," You said, the effects of the joint making your tongue looser.

"I'm the dumb one? Jesus, do I really act this shitty for you to think I only ignored you 'cause of the flirting? I'm not _that_ bad," He said, his voice stained with disappointment.

"I'm sorry but our first encounter left me thinking that, yes." You confessed.

"I kind of thought you were just the average band-aid you know." He said and you had no idea what that meant. "Band-aid, you know the women who toured with bands in the seventies but had no actual connections to them. Just sex." He explained as he hit the joint one last time before passing it to you to kill it.

"Wow, you misjudged me, I misjudged you. Communication at it's finest." You said and you felt laughter erupt from your chest. The whole situation was so embarrassing and funny at the same time. "Pride and prejudice shit. Except you're not a rich guy and I don't live on a farm... anymore"

Not long after you started laughing Eren joined you. His laughter was deep yet so childish at the same time it filled you with warmth. You felt a horde of butterflies fighting in your stomach as you looked into his teal eyes filled with haze and something else. Fondness? Probably not.

"I wasn't joking when I said you are gorgeous though," He said as if it was nothing. You felt the same chills travel down your spine as the first time he said that.

"Stop it, I can't believe a word you say," You said as you smiled back at him, hoping he was for real. The red tint of your cheeks told the same story.

"I don't blame you," He settled on that answer. "Will you ever believe me?" He asked as he fake-pouted.

"Maybe one day. You need to prove yourself first." You said like you set a challenge for him. Make you trust him.

"And how exactly does one prove themselves to you, your highness?" He joked, his playful smirk returning to his face.

"Well, it just happens." You said as you shrugged your shoulders, your smile and blush not leaving your complexion.

"Well what if I do this-" He said and did something that you would have never expected.

He leaned over to your side and put his hard fingers gently on the side of your face. He looked deeply into your eyes and pulled your face closer to his. 

You felt your heart run laps in your chest as if it wants to jump out of its cage. Your blush continued to spread onto your face as you felt your breathing become uneven.

He finally closed the distance between you as he put his soft, plump lips against yours. You could feel his grapefruity scent in the air, the warmth of his body radiating onto yours. His lips moved gently against yours as if you were the most expensive and breakable thing in the universe. You felt your own lips move in accord to his on their own, as if your body just knew what to do.

You felt his studded tongue press against your lips asking for entrance, but you didn't feel quite ready to fully make-out with him, so you let him stay there, desperate for more.

You felt him smile against your lips, and you did the same.

♫♫♫

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shfbsdfsd I HOPE U LIKED THIS!!!! i suck at writing kiss scenes don't i?? imma try to evolve i stg. anyways i hope i can put next chap out soon!! dw things are not ending yet lmao. ily all<3


	6. six

You finally broke away from the kiss that felt like it lasted hours but in reality was about a minute. You felt like your cheeks were on fire and your stomach was doing somersaults. Eren looked into your eyes with his beautiful teal iris shining on you like the million stars that were hanging from the horizon.

"You're a tomato again. From a _kiss_ , really?" Eren teased, his playful smirk reappearing on his face. You felt your cheeks become even redder if that was even possible.

"Shut up," You muttered while you looked down onto your lap, your fingers were fidgeting with the hem of your cardigan.

"Don't get your hopes up. I'm still a nobody and you got big things to do in life." Eren said, his tone contained a tinge of sadness, maybe even remorse?

"No, _you_ don't get your hopes up. Just 'cause I blush easily it doesn't mean a kiss is like... a big deal or whatever," You said out of spite. You felt kind of bad after the words escaped your mouth, but the last thing you wanted was for Eren to think you're head over heels in love with him already.

"Okay Y/N," He said and took a deep breath to continue. "Repeat that while looking into my eyes." He demanded, his smirk disappearing and an unusually dark gaze taking over his eyes.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." You said, and practically that was true.

"No, you _do_ ," He replied, his voice becoming even lower and huskier.

You took a deep breath and looked into his eyes while anger bubbled in your stomach, replacing the lovely butterflies.

"Stop pushing me away! You kissed me and then immediately after you act like it didn't mean anything at all... And you say it's for my fucking sake when I never asked you to do this." You shouted, your pent-up aggression from the week finally escaping your lungs.

"We are strangers though," He continued, voice becoming angrier. "You met me two weeks ago. What do you expect? For me to fucking kneel down before you and ask you to marry me?" He shouted too, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes glowed with frustration.

"I should have left the first time I stood up," You muttered as you gathered your bag and left him on the rooftop for good.

♫♫♫

The next week went by pretty uneventfully. Not including the sleepless nights that you spent overthinking every second of what happened last Friday.

You just could not find the answer to why Eren hated you so much. Or rather, why he wanted to push you away every time you got a little closer.

You got to the conclusion that Eren probably had serious commitment issues or some kind of relationship trauma because nothing else could have explained his weird-ass behaviour. He spoke of you so highly, calling you gorgeous and smart, telling you that you had big things to do in life, and then disappeared into thin air. Telling you not to get your hopes up, which made you think he thought nothing of your intimate time spent together.

It was Saturday night and you already promised Sasha and the others that you would check out this cool pub that had all these rare craft-beers to serve for you and your friends. You didn't really speak to Mikasa because you feared what her reaction might be if she found out you and Eren kissed, so you kept that small, _irrelevant_ detail only to yourself. You guessed Eren did the same as Mikasa didn't mention anything like that to you either.

"Mika, hey, do you wanna come to this pub with me and the others?" You asked Mikasa who was laying on her bed watching some new series.

"Sure, when are we meeting up?" She asked. You were really happy that she was tagging along, as your much-needed Mikasa-you time was reduced 'cause of her endless study sessions.

"In an hour and a half. Imma grab some dinner before we go," You said casually as you went to the campus bufé to get something to eat before drinking.

You both finished your meals and then got ready for the night out.

♫♫♫

You arrived to the cozy-looking pub and began to search for the table your friends were seated at. You spotted Connie's gray hair and hurried to your friends.

"Hello everyone! Sorry for being a little late," You apologised as you sat down between Connie and Jean.

"Hey guys," Mikasa greeted everyone with a gentle smile. You could see on her face that she was slightly anxious after not seeing them for so long, but she still felt grateful to be here again.

"So what's on the menu?" You asked curiously.

"We already ordered a pint of raspberry beer for everyone. Apparently, it's the most popular craft-beer right now. I hope it tastes good." Sasha explained, drooling already. Her gastronomy knowledge was always so interesting to you.

"Oooh, that sounds pretty good." You said, already finding it hard to imagine raspberry flavoured beer being _tasty_.

"Listen, Y/N, don't freak out about what I'm gonna tell you next, okay?" Connie whispered to you carefully. You were pretty shocked but also intrigued.

"The bassist guy is here with some girl. I don't really know her but I just wanted to warn you before you notice them and make a scene or something-" Connie explained but you cut him off.

"Me? Making a big scene? Pffff, don't be childish," You said, but in reality, you were already fuming with rage.

"Yes this is exactly what I wanted to avoid, but anyways, forget about them," Connie said gently, and you did as he told after your much sought-after pint has arrived.

After about an hour and a half, you have already tasted three of the amazing craft beers that place had to offer, and you started feeling pretty damn drunk while sipping on the fourth one. Who knew raspberry and cherry beers existed? And that they were this good? You knew this was going to happen, getting drunk and all, but what you didn't know was that Eren was going to be here as well, making your urge to drink become bigger.

"Girls literally hate me," Jean said sadly, the alcohol making him say the things on his mind easier. "Like, not once has a girl shown me _like_ any interest. I don't fucking know am I really that ugly?"Jean muttered, looking down on the table.

"Yes," Connie answered and the whole table erupted in laughter, even Jean.

"I'm going to say hi to the toilet," You excused yourself and went to the bathrooms.

After you finished you walked back to the table, only to be met with the sight of Eren and that other girl.

She had midnight black hair and grey, tired eyes. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and curtain bangs framed her face. All in all, she was pretty damn attractive. You felt jealousy coursing through your veins as you stared at the two of them.

You must have stared for a little too long because Eren's gaze met with yours, and his smile has completely faded. He seemed sad to you for a moment before he quickly broke away from your eyes and returned to listen to the other girl.

You hated this. You hated this so much. This fucking guy, who enchanted you with his damn music made you feel so much in so little time. You hated how he was on your mind all the time, and how his smallest gesture could make your knees go weak. You hated the control he had over you, and how he probably knew of that so well.

You sat back to the others who were talking about Jean's sad adventures with women.

"You even asked Mikasa out, I remember!" Connie said as he laughed at Jean's despair.

"Don't mention that, please. She's here to remind me of my failure," Jean said as he succumbed further into his girl-induced depression.

"You can totally go over my history with Jean if you want to. I'm going to say hi to Eren and Pieck," Mikasa said as she stood up and headed towards them, but you stopped her quickly.

"Wait! Uhm, I think I saw Pieck before, who is she exactly?" You asked, and also lied. You've never even heard of her, you just wanted to know what was up.

"She's Eren's ex. They remained on good terms but it's weird to see them alone," Mikasa explained, unaware of how her words impacted you. The others, who knew about the whole Eren situation, immediately stopped talking. You could basically feel them be sorry for you in the air. "Eren was very happy with her but something happened, I'm not sure what. Eren didn't really speak about it." She continued.

You felt your blood freeze in your veins and your stomach drop below sea level as Mikasa's words settled in your mind. His ex. _Wonderful._

He wasn't acting like you were nothing to him, because it was the truth. You really meant absolutely nothing to Eren.

You contemplated standing up and leaving, not being able to stand how near he was to you, but you collected all the calmness that still remained in you and decided to shut him out so you could enjoy one _fucking_ night without him interfering.

You all finished your last pint of flavoured beer and the others started to go back home. You knew you had to go too but you wanted to stay as long as possible, the last thing you wanted was to be left alone with your thoughts that revolved around Eren.

"Y/N I'm really fucking tired and drunk, I think I'm going to head back too," Connie said as he was the last one to stay with you.

"Okay, I'll go with you," You answered and started to get your stuff from the table.

You both got out of the pub at around one in the morning. Connie came with you for a while but his dorm was on the other side of the campus so you parted ways about halfway. You started walking alone when you heard someone call your name.

"Y/N you're literally tumbling. I'll walk you," Eren suddenly said from behind.

"Jesus where did you even come from?" You half-shouted, still feeling furious over the girl that Eren brought, probably to make you feel jealous. "You stalking me now?"

"Shhh, it's really late. I'm only trying to make sure you're home safely," Eren said in a calm tone, his voice caressing your ears.

"What do you care?" You asked, still feeling angry with the boy. Your eyes were glowing with anger.

"Y/N can't you forget about last week for literally ten minutes?" Eren demanded, his voice growing impatient. "It's almost two in the morning and you're alone. This is not a safe part of town so let me fucking help you." Eren said. You felt embarrassed for your hostile remarks from earlier because he was right. Connie left you here alone in the dark. You shivered at the thought of having to walk home for 15-20 minutes.

"Okay, damn," You agreed as you both started walking towards your dorm. Eren's grapefruity scent made your head spin, his closeness after the kiss made you long for more.

"So, are you getting back with your ex?" You asked, not being able to contain the jealousy you felt. You wanted to hear it from Eren so you could lose all the hope you still had left.

"No, I was just catching up with her," Eren explained, his voice turned back to being gentle instead of frustrated. You heard him smile into the sentence.

"Oh," That's all you managed.

"We were high school sweethearts but we broke up the summer before senior year. It was pretty peaceful, we just weren't in love anymore I guess," He recalled, and you felt your heart become lighter. "She got accepted to the art school too so we meet up pretty often. But it's more like she's my only real friend in Trost apart from the guys in the Corps."

"Oh okay, sorry I kind of misjudged the situation... Umm," You muttered as you felt your cheeks become tinted with pink again.

"I know, it was written all over your face when you were staring at me," He teased.

"Okay, if you're gonna act like that I'd rather spend the night with some creepy dude in the alley," You said, but now without malice in your tone. You were chuckling.

"Hey! Are you saying the alley rats are cuter than me?" He asked as he fake-pouted and shone his puppy eyes at you.

"Totally cuter," You replied, your chuckles evolving into full-on laughing. Eren joined you too.

"So how come you were in the exact same pub as me and the others? Coincidence? I think not!" You said to further prove your Eren-is-a-stalker theory.

"Pieck lives in the building above the pub. It is a coincidence." Eren explained. You felt all your worry melt away as you were finally with Eren. You knew your conflict of last week wasn't resolved yet, but you enjoyed this small time of peace.

As you were walking in silence you realised how comfortable you felt with the bad boy bassist. He just knew what to do in situations like this, calming your nerves and making you blush ever so slightly with every word he said.

You wished moments like this would last forever. You hated fighting with him and being uncertain. It took all of your focus.

"This is your dorm right?" Eren asked when you finally reached your destination.

"Yeah," You replied, hating how this short walk with the teal-eyed boy was over.

"Do you need a goodnight kiss?" He teased while smirking down on you. You felt your cheeks flare up.

"Shut up!" You shouted, not caring about how must of the people inside the dorms were sleeping.

"Goodnight, Y/N." Eren said simply. He leaned down to your face and you thought he was going to kiss you anyway but stopped at your forehead to gently plant a small kiss on it. His soft lips burned like fire on your skin, leaving a tingling sensation behind.

"Bye," That was all you managed and after that, he turned around and disappeared into the dark.

You just stood there for some time, his grapefruity scent long gone in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys liked this!! next chap is coming out soon cause i have a whole thing planned mwhaahaha - that was an evil laughter. thank u sm for the kudos and comments!! <3 take care!!  
> also eren looked so good in the last ep i still cant get over it


	7. seven

You woke up with a serious headache and an urgent need for water. You absolutely hated being hungover.

You hurried to your small wardrobe and reached for your pills to quickly take an advil. You tumbled into your tiny bathroom to drink some water and swallowed the pill.

Then you went back to sleep.

By the time you woke up again, it was already one in the afternoon. You reached for your phone to check if any of your friends texted you about their amazing hungover experience. Instead, you found something much more appreciated.

 **dickhead**  
we're playing next week  
do u wanna come?

You felt your stomach fill with the now-familiar butterflies as you analysed the message. Eren probably knows Mikasa would tell you about the gig anyway, so why did he go out of his way to text you about it? Does he actually care about you? Is he going to stop pushing you away?

Questions filled your mind as you typed out your answer.

 **you**  
sure  
when and where?

 **dickhead**  
its kind of a big deal  
we're playing at the centre on saturday  
u know the big stage in the heart of the city

 **you**  
oh shit:oo  
howcome???

 **dickhead**  
we got a record deal from last time its a small label but  
they already got us an introductory concert  
its pretty awesome

 **you**  
jeez congrats!!  
ill be there then  
 _Read: 13:24_

You felt like the whole concert invitation thing was just an excuse for Eren to tell you about something he was excited about. Jesus, he's such a child.

You still couldn't understand the boy. You knew he felt something for you, you didn't know what exactly, but he opened up to you more than once now. Is he really that afraid of commitment? He kissed you already and then acted like it didn't happen, guilty, even.

You laid still in your bed, staring at the messages as you read them over and over again, trying to grasp the meaning behind them. Maybe you were just overthinking a nice gesture, which wasn't hard when it came to Eren. He wasn't big on being nice. Well, except for what he did for you last night.

The whole thing with him was so confusing to you. Just when you thought you finally broke the walls he set to keep you away they became twice as large. You switched off your phone and clutched it in your hand, hoping that the concert would change his behaviour.

♫♫♫

Your first month at university was over, which meant that important assignments and projects started piling up, leaving a never-ending amount of homework for you to do. You decided to have lunch in your room while tapping away on your laptop, finishing an important paper that was due in a couple of days. You were quite a sight with your brows furrowed and eyes burning with concentration as you stared down on the bright screen.

Your crappy situation with uni-work was especially annoying because all you wanted to do was daydream about the amazing concert you were about to witness on the weekend. You already knew how amazing the Corps were in smelly old pubs, so you could only imagine them being literal gods up on the big stage.

You sighed as you proofread your paper for the last time, finally submitting it to your professor. You felt a small amount of weight lift off your shoulders.

Only two more assignments and a group-project to go.

You were taking a break to finish your sandwich when you heard your phone ding with a text notification.

 **dickhead**  
hey  
what r u up to on friday??

You felt your stomach fill with the oh-so-familiar warmth as you read his message. You felt a slight ting of anger as you remembered your argument from a while back. You wanted Eren to know that you still didn't talk that through, and you also wanted to make sure that he stops treating you that way. For that reason, you chose the uninterested texting approach.

 **you**  
idk  
why whats up?

 **dickhead**  
kinda nervous abt the concert  
thought we could chill, smoke or smthg

 **you**  
we can hang but i dont wanna smoke rn  
got important uni shit  
cause im smart and got big things to do in life

 **dickhead**  
we can talk abt that too..  
but fine no weed then  
rooftop?

 **you**  
okay ill be there

 **dickhead**  
cool:)

You put your phone down and turned your head back to the bright screen in front of you. You _totally_ ignored the thousands of butterflies that were flying around in your abdomen. You mentally scolded yourself for feeling all fuzzy as you tried to stay angry with Eren for more than twenty seconds. It just wasn't happening.

You managed to finish your assignments in about four hours. You laid back onto your hard dorm mattress, feeling exhausted from all the work you had to do. And it wasn't even time for your first big exams yet.

You were deep in your thoughts and worries over university when your stomach rudely interrupted your near-breakdown, signalling it was time to eat. It was already dinnertime so you prepared a quick meal from the stuff you had in your fridge and munched away in peace.

You were finishing up your plate when Mikasa came home, also exhausted from studying.

You watched her tall silhouette enter the room as you contemplated telling her about everything that happened with Eren. This secret you kept away from her weighed you down every time you saw your roommate. You gathered your courage and decided to fill her in.

After greeting her and having the usual small-talk you introduced the topic hesitantly.

"So, um, Mika. You remember when I told you about how I was going smoking with Eren?" You asked sheepishly. A small smirk grew on her features.

"Yes. And?" She asked as she leaned closer to you, signalling her curiosity.

"He kind of kissed me and now we are really awkward but he asked me to hang again and I don't know what it means please help," You said quickly, all in one breath. Saying this to Mikasa was probably the hardest part and you wanted it to be over quickly, even though it made you sound like a small kid telling her kindergarten friend about her crush for the first time. You felt your whole face become warm.

Mikasa leaned back away from you and put her hand on her lips, as to stop the laughter from erupting from her lips.

"Y/N, I know. Do you think I don't talk to my brother?" She asked, her shit-eating grin growing even wider. Why the fuck did she make you say it out loud if she knew? You let your anger go, knowing that being mad at Mikasa for this reason was more than childish.

"Mika, I swear to god if I didn't love you so much I would be fighting you right now," You said as you put your fists in a boxing position, chuckling.

"He's still new in the city, like you and me, and apart from the occasional hook-ups, he doesn't have many human connections either." She said as her smirk disappeared, a small amount of sadness loomed over her tone. "I think he needs a friend." She took a deep breath. "Or more than a friend," She finished, making you blush even harder.

"We just kissed, that's all. Besides, I can't really trust him. He's been pushing me away, it happened twice and I don't want it to happen again." You explained, the painful memories of those events replaying in your head. "Why did you not say anything if you knew?" You asked, genuinely curious.

"Because I'm not about to rat out my little brother. I don't like talking about him behind his back." She explained. "I had problems with that when he was with Pieck..." She recalled as she looked down onto her lap, feeling guilty over her past actions.

"Oh okay, I get it." You said gently, feeling a little guilty for bringing up the topic. You understood the situation she was in, torn in between her friend and sibling. You thought it through and got to the conclusion that she was extremely strong for handling it so well. It must be really fucking strange to have your roommate, who you see every day, have this weird-ass thing with your brother.

You kind of left it at that, both returning to your mundane daily activities and then went to sleep.

♫♫♫

It was _finally_ Friday and you were sitting in your last lecture for the day as you felt your mind wander, fantasising about whatever was about to go down later in the afternoon.

Eren and you agreed to meet up at five thirty, just before the sun was about to set to leave the horizon twinking with shiny stars. You had no idea what to label this little meeting with the chestnut-haired boy, settling to call it an emergency friend meeting in your head to avoid the fuzzy feeling that came with labelling it anything else.

A date, you were trying not to think about it as a date.

And you were not dumb or naive to think that. You weren't meeting up to smoke. He asked to hang out with you at possibly the most romantic and beautiful spot in the city that he only showed to you. His safe space that him and you practically shared now.

The professor finally finished his long lecture and you were free to go back to your dorms to get ready for your little meeting, or whatever. You gathered your laptop and put it away neatly in your graphic tote back and stood up from the desk.

You felt someone grab your shoulder as you were walking out of class.

"Y/N, everything okay?" You heard Jean's gentle voice call your name. He had a small but sincere smile on his face.

"Yeah, just got a lot of stuff on my mind, I guess," You shrugged and turned your body towards him so you were staring in his caring eyes.

"You are being kind of strange, even more than usual. Do you wanna hang out sometime during the weekend?" He offered, sounding genuine. You knew you found a real friend in him and the others at the university. "Sasha and Connie are also worried. We don't want you to suffer alone, we can cry together and watch a cheesy movie while getting piss drunk at my frat."

"You live in a frat house? How did I not know that?" Your eyes widened at the sudden realisation that Jean was a frat boy. _How?_

"Well, I figured that you are not the type to enjoy huge-ass frat parties, so I never really mentioned I guess." He explained, turning his head slightly to the right as a way to signal his embarrassment. Did he think you were the type to judge someone for that? _Maybe..._

"Well, anyways, it's pretty quiet on Sundays. We don't throw parties before Mondays, especially since some of us have exams coming up soon. Can't be a frat boy if your drop out." He continued, making his deal feel less-fratty to you. If that's even a word.

"Sure. I'm down to get lost into my anxious thoughts with my friends around. How fun," You answered sarcastically, but in reality you were grateful for his offer.

"See you around then." Jean waved as you parted ways. You muttered a quiet bye as you headed back to your room to prepare for your meeting with Eren.

♫♫♫

You were deep into the process of getting ready when you checked your phone to realise you were running late. You quickly put a warm crewneck sweater over your turtleneck to keep you warm as the chilly nights of October were coming. You exited your dorms with a small bag that contained your phone and some money and you were off to the bus stop.

You secretly wanted Eren to wait for you when you get off just like last time, but sadly you found no trace of him as you stepped off the bus. You finally learnt the route to the now familiar fire escape and you walked there in hurry, hoping that being late was not going to spark another argument between you two.

You climbed up and you were once again too engulfed in your thoughts to fear the heights and instability of the rusty ladder.

When you stepped your foot on the rooftop a breathtaking view welcomed you.

Eren was sitting on a small knit blanket, playing the bass to one of your favourite songs that were playing from his phone. His bass was plugged in a small amplifier. You wondered how in the heavens did he manage to get all of this up on the fire escape when you noticed one of those guitar bags you could wear around your torso tossed to the side of him. The wires that provided the electricity to the instrument were plugged into a long transmitting wire that lead to the other side of the rooftop.

By the looks of it, he's been here way longer than your fixed meeting-time, making you think that he must have put an enormous amount of effort into setting this up for the two of you.

Eren looked quite possibly beautiful under the faint light of the stars, his expression was the same that he wore during the gigs you saw him play at. Completely immersed into the music, his eyes were shining and he was biting his bottom lip in concentration. Some of his playful brown locks escaped his loose bun, making them frame his face in the most flattering way. His clothes were simple, only a black hoodie and straight leg jeans.

"Hi," you breathed, still not over the scene.

Eren looked up, meeting your gaze. You thought he'd realise you were running late but he was too immersed into the music apparently. He beamed at you with his most beautiful smile.

"Hey! You like my little set-up?" He said in a cocky tone, observing how you stared at his equipment.

"Yes, it's amazing! How did you do it?" You asked as you sat down next to him on the blanket.

"Well, I have this huge bag that I have my stuff in for the gigs as well, and I can carry it on my shoulders like a backpack," He explained, his eyes were glowing over the topic. "So I just made sure to be careful while I climbed up, but other than that it's no big deal."

"You seem awfully chipper today," You observed, a small smile also forming on your lips from the sight of him being all giddy.

"Um, it's nice to see you," He said, looking down to avoid your eyes now. "I know it was you who started the shouting technically, but I feel really guilty over the way I acted. I'm sorry," He apologised, which took you by surprise.

"Woah, you can be kind. What a surprise," You remarked while letting out a small chuckle. He turned back to meet your gaze. "Apology accepted." You said, your voice barely a whisper. You felt kind of defeated by forgiving so easily.

"Y/N I'm for real. I was being a dick, an unusually big one even for me." He continued, looking down on his bass again. "I'm actually really fucking scared of tomorrow but I felt like I could enjoy some peace with you while playing some songs. Anything you like!" He offered, making your mind race with the possible songs you wanted to hear him play.

"When you came to our first gig you had this glimmer in your eyes while watching us, the kind of glimmer I have when playing." He said, his voice sounding gentle and sincere, like the warm summer wind that caresses your skin in the sunlight. "I'm sorry for basically using you as a medicine for my anxiety, but I don't know anyone else with those eyes. You know, the ones that make you think you're actually good at what you're doing. Like I'm capable of everything, you know?" He finished.

You felt a huge smile develop on your face as you beamed at the boy. You never could have imagined him opening up to you like this, finally making you more than strangers. You didn't mind if you're going to stay like this forever, each other's twinkles or lights in life. Because that's how you felt about Eren too. There was something behind his attractiveness and smooth-talk that made your heart beat twice as fast, and what he just said may be it.

"Thank you." You said simply. You felt he understood the meaning behind the simplicity of your words.

"So, what should I play first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! sorry this took a lil longer than what i thought initially. i hope u guys liked this<3 <33 stay safe yall ily


	8. eight

"Hmm," You said as you looked onto the sky as if the stars could whisper an answer to you. "Can you play Indigo Nights by the Corps? They are a small band you might not know them." You answered with a playful smile on your lips. You were sure Eren was not going to appreciate your lame-ass humour.

"Very amusing," He muttered as he smiled back at you. You noticed the corners of his eyes wrinkling in the most adorable way as he shone back at you. You felt warmness spread through your abdomen. "Indigo Nights by the Corps, just for you, babe," A shiver went down your spine from hearing that dumb pet-name from him again.

"I thought we were over that." You grumbled as you furrowed your brows at him, which just made his smile even wider. He looked down at his bass as he put the track on, his smile faded and a concentrating expression took over his features.

He strummed the thick strings with force, making sure he didn't mess up on his part. It was a catchy and also intense song, in which Eren played a big role, hence why you chose it for him. His hard fingers were once again shining with a couple of silver rings, and you were especially impressed as they seemed to not bother him while playing at all. He bit down on his bottom lip every once in a while, signaling his dedication to the song.

His eyes were filled with determination and warmth, making it clear to you that the band was not just a hobby to pass time from his youth, but his biggest passion. You caught him looking up to meet your eyes once his job was a little easier, and he sported a faint smile every occasion.

By the time the song has ended Eren's forehead was sprinkled with small droplets of sweat, a clear sign of his hard work. You clapped your hands as if you were in the audience.

"You have nothing to worry about. This was extra-super-mega-cool." You said honestly.

"Thanks. It's easy to play for you, but tomorrow like a thousand strangers will be staring at me." He explained. He put his bass down carefully and reached into his big bag, retrieving a thermos that seemed to have hot tea inside. He unscrewed the lid which could be used as a cup and passed it to you for a sip.

"So you're saying I'm not a challenge for you?" You asked as you put on a shocked expression. He chuckled.

"You are a challenge. Just not like that," He whispered the last part, making it hard for you to hear. You took a small sip from the hot beverage and the familiar taste of apple-cinnamon tea danced on your tongue. You passed the cup back at him.

"Eren, for real, after tomorrow you'll have a horde of crazy fans ready to jump on you any minute, " You said confidently, soothing his insecurity. "I bet."

"But I already have my crazed fan." He replied in a playful tone. "She's sitting right beside me." He finished in a laugh, making you blush.

"Say something like that again and I swear I'll make a hate account on Twitter." You threatened, making him laugh even harder. He was more cute than scary to you now.

"Am I wrong though?" He teased, his smile resorting back to a smirk now. His expression just made you blush even more.

"You'll never know," You whispered.

The moment you finished your sentence you noticed that his citrusy aroma became more intense in the air. You also noticed your faces were only a couple of inches apart. When did this happen?

The only logical explanation you could come up with was that this dumb boy was slowly but surely leaning closer to you.

You felt his breath on your lips as he moved even closer to you, your lips were almost touching at this point. He didn't move to close the gap between you two, as if he was waiting for your approval to kiss you, unlike last time. You swore you could even see his cheeks tainted faint pink.

His scent has positively driven you crazy at this point, his beautiful emerald eyes were pulling you in like some kind of magnet. You felt his fingers slowly and carefully make their way to your hand, making sure not to touch you anywhere you didn't like. He laced his fingers with yours, his warm but hard thumb was gently rubbed your skin. He lifted his other hand to softly cup the side of your jaw, lifting it up so your lips were completely lined with his.

At that moment, you found your body acting against your sober will as you finally put your lips against his. You heard a small but surprised noise escape his throat. He gently smiled into the kiss, making sure to go slowly. By the way his lips moved, you could tell he was handling you just as tenderly as last time, maybe even a bit more.

His studded tongue stood against the entrance of your lips again, though this time you granted easy access. He found your tongue with his and started to savour the insides of your mouth, using his tongue with expertise. You moved against him, trying to keep up with the tempo the kiss was dictating. His movements were starting to become more passionate, taking his stud to lap against your tongue more forcefully than before. His fingers slid down from your jaw to your neck while his other hand grabbed your waist, pulling you close to his body.

You broke away for a moment to breathe but wasted no time talking as both of you still wanted to play with the other. He leaned back, needier this time, pushing his tongue back into your mouth to continue what he started. Lustful sounds escaped your throat as you felt his piercing trace your mouth. He tightened his grip around your waist, which made the air become hotter. Suddenly it felt like a warm summer night.

He gently pulled away from the kiss, a small string of saliva still connected you two. His eyes were now lidded, his gaze felt like fire burning into your iris. He spoke up, his voice was coarse and low but barely a whisper.

"Can I?" He asked, and you carefully nodded your head as his hand slid down onto your shoulder. He pulled on the fabric of your turtleneck to reveal your tender skin. His breath was minty and fresh, making you long for his kiss even more. He finally latched onto your neck to plant some gentle pecks on it, slowly making them bigger and wetter. He circled his tongue around a sweet spot on your skin, then bit down gently, careful to avoid making any marks. He licked and bit for a while and you felt your skin go numb from the pleasure as he pulled away.

Butterflies were wreaking havoc inside your stomach as he looked into your eyes. His cheeks were now very much pink, his eyes were glazed and lidded as he very obviously wanted more.

"I don't want to have our first time on a rooftop." You muttered, feeling embarrassment take over once again as the words slipped from your mouth.

"Who said I want to hook up with you?" He joked, his lustful gaze told a whole different story.

"Oh, shut up," You replied, feeling a grin forming on your lips. Eren didn't let you say anything else as he smoothly kissed you once again, making you shiver from the sudden impact. Not like you minded.

"Technically you kissed me the first time," He teased further after pulling away. He had a mischievous smirk on his face which turned you on even more.

"I don't even know why I put up with you." You fake-complained. The chestnut-haired boy didn't reply, instead, he picked up his bass and looked at you suggestively.

"Next song?" He asked making your head buzz yet again with the many songs you had in mind.

"Can you play Hayloft by Mother Mother? It has a pretty groovy bassline." You suggested. You weren't sure Eren was into music like this, but judging by the genre of his own band you guessed it would be a good choice.

"Your wish is my command." He whispered as he put the song on his phone. While only the main guitar was playing he bobbed his head to the rhythm, you thought he looked positively badass. His whole being screamed cool.

He started to play along with the notes, adding his twist to it every once in a while. He would look up at you from time to time to check whether you liked it. You thought he was silly for thinking his playing was anything worse than perfect. You found yourself whisper the lyrics quietly as the song processed, and he seemed to notice because suddenly he started to sing along with the low voice. His deep tone accompanied the song perfectly, making it sound a little gentler. You felt some alien confidence take over as you started to sing louder, and by the chorus in the end, you two were screaming the words together.

It was like that weird scream-therapy some people did when they went to the woods and shouted from the top of their lungs to rid themselves of the unwanted stress that burdened them. You felt yourself at ease, the constant tension in your shoulders seemed to lighten a bit. He looked at you at the end of the song, eyes glossy, lips parted slightly.

At that moment it dawned upon you. You were head over heels in love with Eren Yaeger. Maybe it was the heat of the moment or the beautiful experience you just shared together but what you felt for him was unlike anything else you have experienced.

"You're extremely talented." You said finally, still speechless from the song.

"Stop flattering me, I'll turn into an egotistical freak like other bassists." He warned.

"You're already one so I'm not doing any harm." You shot back, but it was very obvious from your voice that you weren't being serious. "I didn't know you could sing."

"I'm not a big singer but I can if I have to. Some of our songs have me joining the chorus, I think you noticed already." He recalled in a sincere tone.

"I love your voice." You said and immediately after you realised how embarrassing that must have sounded like.

He looked at you in surprise, eyes widened and all. His expression softened after a couple of seconds,his lips turned up into a genuine smile.

"Thanks," He muttered. Did you actually manage to make Eren flustered? "Okay, next song." He demanded, the small sign of his blush disappearing. You wanted to learn how to become un-flustered this quickly so badly.

"Um, choose something you enjoy playing now! I already had my wishes." You answered. You were really curious about the song he was going to choose as you did not know much about his favourites.

He smiled and grabbed his phone to search for his pick. He put his phone down and gentle guitar strums started to play from the speakers. You realised what it was in a heartbeat.

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away," You heard him sing as he started to improvise a bass to the song. You absolutely loved the Beatles and this was one of your favourite songs from them, the sadness and beauty of it touching you on a whole other level.

Eren continued to sing along with the song, his voice was gorgeously fitting for it. He did not look up to meet your eyes this time, he was putting all his focus on the song and singing. You just stared at him in awe, never wanting the short song to end.

You felt like this had a special connection to Eren, he was singing it with such passion and feeling.

"Oh, I believe, in yesterday." He finished and he finally leaned over to look into your eyes. His previous mischief was gone and it was replaced with something that you could not pinpoint exactly. The only thing you knew that this was Eren, raw, without the silly bad boy act he put on in front of everybody else.

"Thank you for this." You said softly, still keeping your eyes locked onto his.

"Man, I really love the Beatles," He said. You thought he was very obviously trying to avoid answering why he chose this song in particular. You didn't want to press the topic much as you felt it was too intimate to share for now.

"Same. Geniuses." You replied quietly.

You two sat there in comfortable silence for a while when you heard police sirens from below you. You heard two car doors open and then slam, figuring it was the officers exiting. What you did not expect was for them to shout up at you.

"Hey, lovebirds up there! Quiet down and leave the rooftop immediately unless you want to get in trouble! It's prohibited to stay on top of the building." One of the officers shouted. You felt your blood freeze in your veins and so did Eren as he started to pack away his stuff in a great hurry. Shouting Mother Mother lyrics after sunset was not the brightest idea.

"Shit, what are we gonna do?" You whispered as you helped him with the wires and other equipment.

"They are on the other side of the building from what I hear," Eren observed. "We can climb down and then run for my apartment. It's like three minutes away if we hurry." He finished.

You were very nervous about staying the night at Eren's, but it's not like you had any other choice. If you two were to go down to meet the officers it was granted that you'd get in trouble, so you didn't question the plan.

Eren finally gathered all his stuff and began to climb down, you followed him. The first part of the plan succeeded as the officers didn't seem to see you. After getting down, you looked at Eren for some kind of sign, and he gave it to you by grabbing your hand and starting to run towards the end of the alley.

You have never felt an adrenaline rush this strong as you ran away from the officers who were shouting after you. At the end of another dark alley, it seemed like you finally lost your chasers, but you two didn't stop running. If anything, his grip on your fingers only tightened more. You'd lie if you said that didn't make you feel warm. You felt your lungs become heavy and your legs tired as Eren finally stopped to unlock the door to the stairwell of his apartment complex.

After shutting the door you two just panted and collapsed onto the dirty tiles of the building. You looked at Eren who was drenched in sweat from having to carry his heavy equipment while sprinting. His playful locks were sticking to his forehead and neck. He closed his eyes as his heartbeat evened. 

You were quite a sight as well, hair stuck on your forehead from sweat, cheeks red and warm. He smiled at you as if he was saying "we did it." You grinned back at him and finally stood up from your position as Eren started to walk up the stairs towards his door.

"Welcome to my humble abode."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was so so so much fun to write!!! i hope u guys are liking whats happening;)))


End file.
